Kingdom Hearts - Next Generations
by ZikVizSez
Summary: After the fated Keyblade War between Sora's Lights and Xeahnort's Darknesses, the X-Keyblade shattered into four pieces. Memory, Heart, Soul, and Ethereal. With these four sacred pieces scattered, the worlds were finally connected and peace was restored. However, a new threat arises, and three young, adventurous teens set off to fix what's right, as the New Generation of Wielders.


Hey guys! So, I'm not really good at describing people in writing, so I decided to make this little intro chapter to give you guys a little idea on who my characters are. Things here will be updated from time to time whenever something happens.

Zik (Z- Eek) - A 15 year old boy, who dreams of nothing more than to travel and explore. Being peaceful by nature, he hates any type of violence and tries to resolve most fights with talking and/or peaceful ways. His usual attire consist of a black t-shirt with 6 white rectangular shapes on it, with blue jeans that have cuts all over them, his shoes black on the front side, and the soles white. He wields the Keyblade of Memories.

Viz (V -is) - A young 15 year old girl who has the exact same dream as Zik. However, her rash thinking and quick temper usually causes the gang to mess up, or think illogically. Due to her quick temper, she's usually the first to attack and talk later. She wears a dark blue tanktop, with white skinny jeans, along with lime green converse shoes. She wields the Keyblade of Soul.

Sez (She -ez) - A 14 year old girl who, even though wants to go out and explore, is very shy and usually the quiet one of the group. Being the quiet one, she never speaks out and always mumbles her sentences. Zik and Viz are the only people who can understand her when she mumbles. Sez wears a dark pink t-shirt, and denim short shorts, along with dark red converses. Sez wields the Keyblade of Hearts.

Enemies:

Teso - Creatures that take on the shapes of humanoid beast. They have no distinguishable faces, normally shifting their face from beastly, to humanly. The most basic Teso beast have sharp blades instead of hands, and claws for feet, making them cling to surfaces. Being very fast and agile, even the most basic form can be a difficult opponent

Nae - A 16 year old boy who came from the same world as Zik, Sez, and Viz. Desiring to be free of his world, he left a year prior to the story by unknown means. He has snow white wildly spiky hair, with various black stripes going around it, his once diamond blue eyes turned into a bright yellow shade. He wears a white long sleeve t-shirt with black spikes spiraling around it. On his back is a symbol of a wildly sketched black heart. Along with black jeans, he also wears dark grey battle boots. He wields the Keyblade to Ethereal.

Custom Worlds -

Travelers Trail - The home world of Nae, Zik, Viz, and Sez. A large prairie with various waterfalls and other paradise like spots. In one section, waterfalls are surrounding a small island with beautiful roses, lily's, and other flowers. Another section is a large lake filled with various types of fish, dolphins, and even whales once in a while. Lastly, in the center of the land are four large houses, each with gardens filled with flowers and other fruits and veggies. Each house is built with a long lasting type of wood, with each house color coordinated. Zik's house is painted pure white, while the roof is pure black. Viz's house is dark blue, with the roof being lime green. Sez's house is pink, with the roof being a dark blue color. Lastly, Nae's house is pure black, with the roof being a dark white shade.

Custom Keyblades -

Keyblade of Memories: One of the Four Sacred Keyblades. This Keyblade's guard resembles a heart (like the one used in the KH titles) with a metallic light blue coloring. The hilt is white, with the blade itself straight with a medium length. On the blade, making up the teeth, are two spikes protruding out of the edge of the blade. The blade is colored with the mix of metallic blue and white, they keychain being the blue version of Kingdom Hearts (Seen in BBS). This Keyblade's ability is that it can copy any Keyblade from the past with the ability to boost Strength. Even though it's simple design catches people off guard, the Keyblade contains immense Speed, making the user incredibly fast.

Keyblade of Soul: The Second of the Four Sacred Keyblades. The guard is a dark green circle with bright yellow stars on each corner of the guard. The hilt is a dark blue color, with the blade, shorter than the rest, a bright white color. The teeth of the blade are two sharp lines that curve into each other. The keychain for this is the the yellow version of Kingdom Hearts (Seen in KH 1). The Keyblade's ability is that it can re-create any Keyblade that gives a boost in Magic. Even though the Keyblade is shorter than most, it give the user amazing abilities in magic, giving the user's magic a powerful boost and fast upgrades.

Keyblade of Hearts: The Third of the Four Sacred Keyblades. This guard has a flower pattern to it, curving it into an upside down heart. The hilt is a bright rose red color, with the blade being the standard length of a regular Keyblade. The blade is colored a bright pink color, with flowers swirling around it. The teeth of the blade is various flowers curved into a heart shaped pattern. The keychain is a bright pink version of Kingdom Hearts (Never appeared in game). This Keyblade's ability is to re-create the Keyblades that give a standard boost in both Magic, Strength, and Critical Hits, making it the most powerful keyblade out of the four. It gives the user a boost in Strength, Speed, and Accuracy.

Keyblade of Ethereal : The Fourth and Final Sacred Keyblade. The guard is two white angelic wings with some feathers shaded dark purple. The hilt is colored dark red, while the blade is longer than a standard keyblade. The blade, a white metallic color, has spiky black blades swirling around it. The Keychain is the Corrupt Version of Kingdom Hearts (Seen in KH 2). This Keyblade's Ability is to re-created any past Dark Keyblade ever used by a villain. It gives the user amazing boost in Strength, Defense, Magic, and Critical Hits, at the cost of the user putting extreme pressure on his heart due to the dark overload.


End file.
